


Damp

by chokingonwhys



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: Foulness washes into the Greenwood like a slowly rising tide.





	Damp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2018, for the March 2 prompt: [(Drops of rain on a leaf)](http://res.freestockphotos.biz/pictures/9/9226-drops-of-rain-on-a-leaf-pv.jpg)

Shivering against the cloying wet that hung in the air, not quite rain and not quite fog, Legolas slipped through the matted brush. In less than a decade a long-tended acre of forest had succumbed to the festering gloom creeping through the Greenwood. Unwelcome new growth had slithered in, clogging the space with vicious thorns and choking vines and the humid squishing slime of rot that stayed and didn't nourish. The reek clung to his boots, crawling up his calf as he slid against a twisted bole. The tree leaned menacingly against its nearest fellow, grasping ever more greedily to usurp its very roots. Duty laid callouses against his heart but underneath lay the tender bruises of one who loved the forest, who lived the forest. He who had always twined inextricably around and through the living Wood now struggled to stand well free of its clutches, and it made his soul ache.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time - concrit is welcome! They don't know it, but [DawnFelagund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFelagund), [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn), and [Lairenuriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairenuriel) inspired me to pick it up again. I'm [mywoesaregranular](http://mywoesaregranular.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
